The Sky's Solace
by StarBeauty
Summary: A single question runs through his mind every time his father comes back home: "What do you do when you're not with us?" He never got an answer. He never dared ask it aloud. When a baby comes knocking on their door, he didn't think it had anything to do with his father. He was wrong. And that question that he kept asking inside his mind? He never expected the answer. TsunaTWINfic
1. Intro

It happened that one day.

Something was stolen from him.

He didn't know what it was, but it was a part of him.

The day began as normal.

They woke up, had breakfast, then went outside and played in the backyard. Their dad was supposed to come back home and both of them were excited for his return.

Their mom seemed brighter than usual, her skin was glowing and her smile was blinding.

She was in such a good mood, that she even bought them a toy which they bugged her about for _weeks. _Not only did she buy it, she bought _two, _one for each of them, so they wouldn't have to fight over it.

Everything seemed fine... until he came home.

He was not alone. He brought his boss along with him, so he could meet his precious family.

They had lunch together, and they talked about all kinds of stuff. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He went inside to play in their shared room, and his older brother went outside with his father, mother and his father's boss.

And so, 20 minutes pass. Nothing was wrong, until that one moment he heard his brother crying from the outside. He threw his toys on the floor and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

As soon as he went through the front door, he saw him on the grass, hands and knees scraped.

Alone.

With amber eyes, wide open with worry, he stumbled over in front of him. "Yoshi? Where does it hurt?" He asked, chubby hands grabbing the other pair. 'Yoshi' didn't answer, he just continued sobbing and crying.

It was then that he noticed the bright orange flame in the middle of Yoshi's forehead. It cast a beautiful golden glow on Yoshi's skin.

Curious, as all kids his age are, he reached his hand to touch the pretty flame. Usually, when he did something like this, his hand got burnt, but this time, he felt only warmth.

"See, Yoshi? This doesn't hurt". He whispered to his brother, making him look up through wet lashes. "It... it doesn't?" He stuttered. He got a nod and a toothy grin in return. "This flame is nice". The grinning boy confirmed.

Yoshi smiled a small, shy, smile. "Nice!" He repeated. The other boy brought his other hand up, and with both hands, caressed the small warm flame. There was a sudden warm feeling washing over his body.

He shook in discomfort, before it spread through his whole body, making him settle down. The feeling was unusual, he never felt something like this.

It felt different than usual, he felt much lighter and everything seemed clearer than before. Their shared happiness was short lived. Their father busted through the front door in a hurry.

"Tuna-fish! Hide!" He fast-walked over to them, his boss slowly trailing from behind.

The man came to a stop in front of the smiling children and it felt like his heart was being crushed.

There, on their foreheads, were flames that mirrored one another. There was no way to tell which one shone brighter.

With a heavy sigh, he crouched and picked them up in his arms. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and turned towards his boss.

"There is no need for them to live _that_ life". He told the older man, his grip tightening on his precious boys. The boss shook his head. "Indeed, there isn't". With heavy steps, he approached the kids, a sad look on his face.

"They will live a normal life, far away from the dangers of our own". He promised the man and raised a hand, flame shinning at the tip on his finger. Yoshi watched the flame approach in curiosity. The moment the finger touched his forehead, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped in his dads arms.

"Yoshi?" Hide poked his brother, and when he got no answer, he turned to the older man. "What did you do to Yoshi?" He demanded, but his chubby appearance didn't look threatening at all. The older man chuckled with mirth. "He's going to be just fine, don't you worry". With a kind smile, he, once more, raised his hand.

A small hand wrapped around his finger. "Mister, what are you doing?" His innocent tone almost made the man stop, but he carried on with his plan. "Go to sleep, young one". With a whisper, he connected his finger with his head and the child fell asleep.

Forever forgetting the actions of that day.

The man cradled the sleeping children in his arms. "It is better this way". He whispered to them, but it was none other than himself, that he wanted to convince.

The older man watched in silence. _Is it really? _He wondered as he looked at the bright sky. _They will always be missing a part of themselves. _

Years passed from that one day. Days, weeks, months... _years _passed. Yoshi didn't remember what happened. Neither did Hide.

But he knew.

It happened that one day.

Something was stolen from him.

He didn't know what it was, but it was a part of him.


	2. The coldness

It was cold, so, so cold. And he was alone, all alone out there. _Where am I? _He would think. _Hello? _He would say. _Someone help me! _He would scream.

The place around him was pure white, the snow covered everything around him. It spread out for miles and miles. Tightly securing his arms around himself, he ventured out further into the coldness.

Soon, the snow got denser and denser, almost making him unable to walk through. The cold got sharper and sharper, chilling him to the bone, freezing his insides.

He could feel his heart slowing down its beatings.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_._

_Thump_

_._

_._

_Thump_

_._

_._

_._

_Thump..._

The snow underneath his feet crunched when his knees gave out. It became harder to breathe, almost painful. Each breath he took, felt like a knife was being sunk into his lungs.

His vision blurred and as the tears fell from his eyes, they turned to ice before they even hit the ground. _Why is it so cold? _He could no longer scream, his throat coming together, blocking every word he wanted to say.

His fingers were the same shade as the snow he gripped. A sickly pale shade no human should posses.

He was about to give up. About to let the coldness consume him whole, turn him into a statue. As his hopes dimmed, the sky over him exploded in an orange blast.

The force of the blast made him stumble back into the snow. As he lay there, still, the grey clouds above opened up.

A light, so bright, it made him shield his eyes for a moment. As it descended from the heavens it grew dimmer and dimmer, until he could see what it was.

An orange orb came closer and closer to him. Using the last bit of strength he had, he pushed himself up with his arm.

Reaching a pale hand forward, he watched in fascination as his hand retained its healthy glow as it neared the orb. The closer his hand got, the warmer it felt.

When his fingertip touched the orb, the world around him changed. The snow was no longer there, the clouds were opened, sun peeking out, basking him in its warm sunlight.

The orb settled in the palm of his hand and sank into his skin.

His body expelled the coldness it possessed and he took a deep breath. His lungs expanded with life and a smile appeared on his young face. _So warm. _He whispered as he brought his arms around himself.

He felt warm, he felt safe. And, most of all, he didn't feel alone anymore. The glowing orb was within him, always and forever.

...Or that's what he thought.

_Hide! _He heard someone call from behind him. When he looked back, he wished he didn't.

There was a silhouette of a man approaching him, but that's not what shocked Hide, no. It was the storm following after him.

_Hide! _The man called again, and Hide felt a deep throb within his chest. Shocked, he gripped the area over his heart.

The man got closer and closer, and as he did, so did the storm. Lightning rained down and clouds blasted with thunder.

Hide got up to his feet and started running away from all of that. He turned around in a hurry and a scream ripped out of his throat.

The man reached his hand forward and grabbed Hide by the shoulder. _Hide! _He screamed and Hide felt something in his ears pop. They started ringing and he covered them with a whimper. _Get away from me! _He screamed at the man, not looking at him.

At that moment, everything stopped. The pain, the harsh storm, the wind. Everything stood still. Slowly blinking open his eyes, Hide looked in front of him. The man was standing still, right in front of him. Hide couldn't recognize who he was. He never saw the man, but something about him felt familiar.

_I'll be taking something of yours. _Was the last thing the man said, before he shoved a hand inside Hide's chest. His lips open up in a scream, but no sound came out.

It felt unnatural, disgusting. He felt the man touch around his heart, scrape over his ribs. He jarred and jarred inside, until he found what he was looking for.

The man closed his hand around something, and with a grin, ripped it out. Wet splats fell onto the ground and Hide didn't want to look, for he already knew what it was.

His body started turning cold, his heart slowing down once more. The storm behind the man came back in-full-force.

The last thing he saw, before his back met the ground and the world around him blinked away from existence, was the satisfaction in the man's eyes as he looked at the glowing orb in his hand.

He sat up in his bed, a scream ripping out of his lips. "Hide!" Arms enclose around his shoulders and he violently shivers in return. "Hide!" The voice says again and he looks at the person on his bed. "Tsu-nii?" He whispers, relief clear in his tone. Tsuna nods his head. "It's me". His grip around Hide tightens ever so slightly. Hide leans his forehead on Tsuna's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I woke you up again, right?" Tsuna shakes his head in answer.

"I was already awake, don't worry about that". They both knew he was lying, but none said anything. Hide leans away and looks at Tsuna. His sweet older brother who would do anything for him. His brother who was too kind. He ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Go get some more sleep, I don't think I can fall asleep again". Tsuna tried to retaliate, but seeing the serious look on Hide's face, he sighs. "Fine, wake up me if you need anything".

Hide flicks Tsuna on the forehead and pushes him away. "Yeah, yeah, now scram". Tsuna puffs his cheeks and gets out of the bed, climbs up the ladder and into the top bunk bed. Hide looks at the clock on the bedside table and sighs when he sees the time. 5_ AM _flashes in red light, as if mocking him. "Great". He whispers and slowly climbs out of the bed, into the bathroom.

The sight that awaited him wasn't unfamiliar. He had dark circles under his eyes. Sighing, he turns on the tap and washes his face with cold water. Once the water met his face, he flinched and took a panicked step back. He looked into the mirror and saw that his own eyes were wide open in fear. Gritting his teeth, he tried to erase the dream from his mind. The coldness he felt.

His mother was probably already awake. He quietly got dressed into his school uniform and carefully closed the door of their shared room. The stairs creaked as he walked down. He was right when he thought his mother was already awake. She was in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the previous night. "Morning". He said as he neared the table. She turned around and wiped her forehead with her forearm. "Good morning, Hide". She smiled at her youngest and resumed he work.

"Do you really need to get up this early every day?" He asked as he pulled a chair to sit down. She hummed. "Do you?" Hide laughed as he sat down. "Touché". Nana laughed and continued scrubbing the dishes. "Do you need help with anything?" He leaned his chin on his hand as he observed Nana. She tilted her head in thought. "Could you go get the mail?" Hide nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

He opened up the mailbox and a paper fell out. "Huh?" He crouched down to inspect the paper. "A tutor?" He frowned as he read over the contents. Shrugging, he pocketed the paper and grabbed the newspaper that was also inside. Putting the newspaper under his arm, he closed the mailbox and went inside. "Mom? There's something in the mail about a tutor?" Nana turned around and walked over to him. "Let me see?" She extended her hand and Hide dropped the paper in it.

She read over the contents and a smile overtook her face. "Oh! This is perfect, let's call him right now!" She excitedly grabbed the phone and dialed the number. She talked it over and with a nod she hung up. "He will be here today". She clasped her hands and went back to the dishes. Hide only watched in disbelief. "Wow, okay". Shaking his head, he went to the living room and turned on the TV.

And so, time passed, until it was time to wake up Tsuna. "Can you go and wake up Tsu-kun for me?" She said from the kitchen. "Okay!" He replied and went upstairs. Slamming the door open, he walked in and turned on the light. "Okay! Get up, I don't want to be late again!" He climbed up the bunk bed and looked at the still sleeping Tsuna. A fond look appeared on his face when he saw the position Tsuna was in.

His leg was over the edge of the bed, one arm over his head and his mouth open, soft snores coming out. "What am I gonna do with you?" He wondered out loud and gently shook him. "Tsu-nii, wake up". But Tsuna didn't respond. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. "Tsunayoshi, who got a 15 in math, wake up!" He yelled and Tsuna hurriedly sat up, slamming their forehead's together.

"Ow!" Hide exclaimed as he placed a hand on his forehead. It was only then that he realised he made a mistake. He used the hand with which he was holding himself up. "Woah!" He flailed his arms as he tried to grab the edge of the bed. Tsuna blinked and his eyes opened wide. "Ah! Hide!" He lurched forward and grabbed Hide by his collar. He tried to pull him back, but he didn't get a good grip.

As Hide started falling down, so did Tsuna. "Ah!" Both of them screamed as they fell down. There was a loud thud as Hide's back met the floor and Tsuna fell on top of him. Tsuna pushed himself up by the arms. "Hide! Are you alright?!" Worried, he shook Hide's shoulder. Hide coughed in return. "Get off me!" He spluttered, the breath knocked out of him. Tsuna jumped away and Hide gagged.

Struggling to take a breath, Hide hit his chest with his closed fist. "Hide!" Tsuna crouched in front of him, eyes shifting from his face, to his constricting chest. "Jesus!" Hide coughed for a final time and took a deep breath. Shaking his head, Hide wipes under his eyes. Tsuna sighed in relief and fell back onto his backside. "You scared me!" He said. Hide looked pointedly at him. "And who fell on top of me?!" He huffed and stood up, extending a hand to Tsuna.

"Get up, breakfast is ready". Tsuna takes his hand and stands up. The two of them go to the stairs and, of course, Tsuna trips and falls down. "Hieeee!" He screamed as he reached the bottom. Hide blankly watched. "Disappointed, but not surprised". With a sigh, he went down. It surprised him that Tsuna wasn't the only one there. There was a baby in a black suit and a fedora standing next to Tsuna.

"Ciaosu!" The baby greeted as it looked at the two of them. "Are you Tsuna and Hide?" The baby said in a squeaky voice. "Ts-Tsuna?" Tsuna stuttered and Hide sighed. "Yes we are, you are?" He crouched next to the baby, inspecting it with a suspicious look. "I'll be instructing you from today on, I'm Reborn". 'Reborn' said. "Huh? What's with this baby?" Tsuna came closer to look at Reborn.

"Don't worry, Dame-Tsuna". Reborn said, looking at Tsuna with his beady black eyes. "Huh?" Hide tilted his head. "How do you know his nickname?" Now that was suspicious. "Gathering information is all part of the job, Tsuna, Hide". Reborn said. "Huh? Stop calling me Tsuna. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna!" Tsuna suddenly said and what happened next surprised Hide.

Reborn slapped Tsuna, making his head whip to the side. "Oi, baby-". Before Hide could retaliate, their mom came. He introduced himself as the home tutor, Reborn. Nana and Tsuna burst out laughing, but Hide stood up and took a step back, no amusement on his face. _What the hell is going on? _He narrowed his eyes at Reborn. The baby noticed that out of the corner of his its eyes. _Hide, the younger twin, academic status similar to Tsuna's, but... _

He didn't finish his trail of though. "Don't make me laugh, my stomach hurts, you're just a baby!" Tsuna had tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach. Hide watched as Reborn raised his little foot and hit Tsuna at the top of the head, making his chin hit the ground. "Are you okay? Never mind that, you're gonna be late". Nana said and Tsuna jumped up, running to his room to get dressed.

Nana returned to the kitchen and Hide was left alone with Reborn. He glanced at the baby and found it was already looking straight up at him. Something felt very wrong, but he didn't know what. The tension between them was broken when Tsuna ran down the stairs. "Hide! Let's go!" He added as he ran past him, outside. Hide grabbed his own bag and jogged after him. The two of them were lightly running side-by-side.


	3. Revelations

"What was up with him?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Hide. The latter shook his head. "Something very weird is going on". He replied. His eyes widen when he looks up at Tsuna's head. "Actually, I'm a hitman". The baby said. Tsuna chuckled, seemingly not noticing the extra weight on his head. "A hitman, yeah right". A brief moment of time passed and he skidded to a stop. "When did you...". He started, but then looked at his feet.

He stepped on a small dogs tail. The dog exited the yard and its leash wasn't on. Tsuna freaked out as it started barking and tripped, falling on his face. Reborn jumped down and Hide watched as he petted the dog, making it wag its tail. "You're even worse than I heard". Reborn turned to Tsuna. Suddenly, two girls appear. Hide only recognized one. "Yo". He raised his arm in greeting to the light haired girl. "Hi there, Hide". Sasagawa Kyoko smiled as she crouched in front of Reborn.

The other girl asked if Reborn was their brother, which Tsuna profusely denied. "Why are you wearing a suit, little guy?" Kyoko asked the baby. "Cause I'm with the Mafia". Hide froze at his words, something was throbbing in his chest. He sharply inhaled and gripped the strap of his bag. "Wow, so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed and said she was gonna be late for school. She waved at Hide, but he was too distracted to notice. A slight hurt expression appeared on her face, totally unnoticed by Hide.

The other girl said the same thing, waving at Reborn. "Tsuna, you like that girl, right?" Reborn asked. "She's the most popular girl in school, and it's none of your business". Tsuna frowned at him. They started arguing, more like Tsuna was arguing and Reborn was shutting him off every time. Reborn twisted Tsuna's arm behind his back. "Reborn?" Hide found himself saying. The said baby let go of Tsuna and turned his way.

"Yes?" He squeakily replied. Hide took a deep breath. "You said you're a hitman and that you're with the mafia... are you lying to us?" He prepared himself or the answer, begging inside his mind that this is all a prank. Reborn looked at the younger twin, so similar, yet so different. Hide looked more like his father, retaining the same blond hair and amber eyes, while Tsuna took after his mother.

"I am telling the truth". He told the boy and waited for a reaction. The expected look of disbelief didn't appear, instead, there was a look of disappointment on his face. Reborn wondered what he was disappointed in. As for Hide, disappointment was the only emotion he was feeling at the moment. Who would have thought... He grit his teeth and looked away, surprising Reborn with the raw emotions that quickly appeared and disappeared.

Tsuna watched the exchange with a confused expression. There's no way that this is real, no way that Hide actually believes a baby that claims all kinds of nonsense. Reborn, seeing he won't get anything out of Hide, turned back to Tsuna. The latter said that he would die happy if he could go out with Kyoko, but that it would be a waste of time to try. "You really think like a loser". Reborn told him.

"Shut up!" Tsuna demanded as he looked at the baby, annoyed. "I guess this is where I come in". Reborn said and the chameleon he had in his hands turned to a green gun. Hide looked at him, alarmed. "Reborn!" He was about to take a step closer when Reborn spoke up. "Just die once". He pointed the gun at Tsuna. "When you die, you'll understand". There was no time left to stop him.

Hide reached a hand forward, prepared to intercept the bullet. He could only watch in horror as the bullet whizzed past his finger and hit Tsuna in the middle of the forehead. He was thrown back by the force of the bullet and hit the ground. The lifeless look in Tsuna's eyes would haunt Hide till the end of his life. He looked between Reborn and Tsuna, an unknown feeling blossoming deep inside his very own being.

"You...". He whispered as his eyes settled on Reborn. The said baby was taken aback by the expression on the blond's face. "What have you done?" The bag slipped from his shoulder and hit the ground with a light thud. His fingers clenched and relaxed over and over again, itching for something to hold, something to feel. "What have you done?!" Reborn heard Hide say. And then Hide raised his head, eyes a shade brighter than usual.

He had a wild look in his eyes, that held such intensity and anger. It was all directed at him. Reborn never saw such a look on a civilian child. Hide could feel something clawing from inside him, struggling to get out, to be free. It seemed the chains around it were too strong, because as soon as it began, it ended. He blinked his eyes and stumbled back, his knees almost giving out. Reborn furrowed his brows as he watched the confused boy. _What just happened? Weren't his flames sealed? Why were his eyes like that? _

There were too much questions he wanted to ask, but his attention was taken. "It's Deathperation Time". He said as he watched a small, intense flame appear on Tsuna's forehead. "Re-born!" Tsuna yelled as his clothes ripped and he was left in only underwear. "I'll tell Sasagawa Kyoko how I feel, even if it kills me!" He roared and started sprinting towards the school. Hide's eyes widen as he watched Tsuna run like his life depended on it. "See? He's not dead". He turned to Reborn, furious.

"What if he had died?" He inquired, fists clenched at his sides. "He had a strong dying will to do something, so I shot him". Reborn simply explained. That made absolutely no sense to Hide. "What if he had no will? Would he have died?" The question made Reborn tilt his fedora down, shielding his face from view. That was all Hide needed to see to guess the answer. "Perfect...". He grabbed his and Tsuna's bag and ran after him.

He arrived just in time to see Kyoko run away, screaming, and Tsuna standing in front of the school in his underwear. With a sigh, he approached him. "Tsu-". He started, but he stopped once he saw Mochida punch Tsuna in the face, making him fall down. "Don't be ridiculous, damn pervert!" He yelled and stalked off into the school. Reborn appeared in front of them and explained what happened.

Tsuna seemed to get what he said, but then he yelled. "Like hell I'm gonna accept that!" He glared at the baby. Hide was standing quietly and watching the exchange. He sighed, but then his eyes widen when he saw who came closer. "What are you doing?" Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, asked Tsuna. "Class has already started, half-naked boy". He deadpanned. Tsuna picked up his clothes and bag, running past Hibari and into the school. Reborn was also nowhere to be seen.

Hide was left standing there, looking at Hibari. "What are you doing, waiting there, get inside". He narrowed his eyes at Hibari. "Sorry". He pushed past him and entered the school. Hibari watched in silence as the boy disappeared inside the school. Then, a brief glint passed through his eyes. _New sheep to bite to death. _

Hide arrived to the classroom and saw Tsuna standing at the door. He heard laughter coming from inside. Breathing in, he placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder in comfort. "Oi, you better watch your mouth when I'm around". He glared at the laughing boys in his class. They stopped their chatter and looked at him. "Or what, Dame-Hide? Gonna confess to me in your underwear?" One, very lucky, boy decided it was a good idea to speak up. The others around him started laughing.

Hide grinned, teeth on display. "Oh please, I wouldn't come near you with a stick". Everyone burst out laughing and yelling 'Burn!' and things like that. The boy, clearly embarrassed, stalked forward and threw a punch Hide's way. Hide pushed Tsuna out of the way and crouched down. The fist went over his head and he whipped up, slamming his elbow in the boy's chin. He grabbed his chin in pain and stumbled backwards, falling onto his backside.

It was at that moment, that the teacher came. "What is going on here?!" She yelled, looking at the scene in front of her. The boy held his chin and pointed at Hide. "He hit me for no reason!" He lied. Hide furrowed his brows at that. "No reason? I just countered the punch you threw at me". He nonchalantly explained. The teacher looked between the two of them and then settled on Hide. He let out a sigh, already knowing what was gonna happen.

He was gonna get detention.

He got something worse.

"Sawada Hideyoshi! Detention at the Disciplinary Committee". Tsuna watched in surprise as his brother shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bag, exiting the room. Leaving him alone with the class.

The classes were still on, so there wasn't a crowd of people he needed to get through to reach the Committee room. He knocked on the door three times. "Come in". Someone said from the inside. He opened the door and walked in. There, behind a desk, sitting on a chair, was Hibari Kyoya. "State your name and business". He said not looking up. Hide cleared his throat and Hibari looked up. A brief look of recognition passed flashed through his eyes, and then disappeared.

"Sawada Hideyoshi, detention". Hide said as he put his bag on a nearby couch. _Who even has a couch at school? _"Reason of detention?" He asked as he wrote something with his pen. "Fighting with another student". Hibari stopped his writing and raised his head. "Fighting is prohibited on school grounds". Hide let out a sigh at his words. "That's why I'm here... you know? Detention?" He crossed his arms in exasperation.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and stood up, taking something from under the table. "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, I will bite you to death". Hide's eyes widen as he looked at the steel tonfas in his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Didn't you just say fighting is prohibited? Aren't you breaking the rules by fighting with me?" He ignores Hide's tries to calm him down, and instead thrusts a tonfa his way. Hide goes under it and stumbles away.

"Stop! What the hell?!" Hibari was chasing him across the office, Hide dodging tonfa left and right. "Dude!" Hide exclaims when a tonfa whizzes past his cheek. He moves to the side, but the other one slams in his stomach. Gasping for air, Hide takes a step away, grabbing the edge of the table. "Oh my God! You're unbelievable!" He coughs to the side. "Fight back". Hibari said as he waited for Hide.

"Are you nuts?!" Hide couldn't believe this, that there is actually someone who loves fighting like this. "What is your problem?" He asks, even though he knows Hibari won't answer. As expected he doesn't. "Fight back". He repeated and readied his weapons. Hide thought over the possible options. He can't escape, he's blocking the door. He can't jump out of the window, they're on the last floor.

With a sigh, he lets go of the table and straightens up. "You're crazy...". He said and readied himself. An excited grin appeared on Hibari's face as he lunged forward. Hide waited until he was close enough to slide under his arm. The tonfa flew over his head and Hide grabbed Hibari around his waist and set a foot behind his leg. He pushed with all his might and the two of the stumbled to the ground.

Taken aback, Hibari had no time to prevent this from happening. Hide grabbed him by the wrist and slammed it into the ground, making the tonfa skid away. He did the same with the other one. Hibari was staring at Hide in disbelief. "You...". He trailed off. "I win, so let's end this craziness". Hide breathed out and let go of Hibari. He got up and plopped on the couch, leaning his head back.

Hibari said nothing as he grabbed the tonfas from the floor. Only when he sat down, did he speak up. "Omnivore... Join the Disciplinary Committee". There was no room for argument in his tone. Hide's eyes snapped open. "Huh?!" His yell echoed through the school hallway.

What Hide didn't know was that Reborn saw all of that.

Reborn watched the boy through the window. "Would you have been a better choice for the seat?" He wondered out loud. The only reason Tsuna was chosen, was because he was born first, that's how hierarchy works. The boy's wild eyes from that morning flashed in his mind and Reborn immediately regretted asking that question. He was certain that if the boy ever inherited the seat, he would not have ruled Vongola.

He would have burned it to the ground along with the rest of the Mafia world.

That's what he saw in his eyes.

Destruction.

Pure destruction.


	4. Fractures

"What do you mean by that? Join the Disciplinary Committee?" Hide had an expression of disbelief on his face. Never did he think he would be invited to join such a thing. Even more so by Hibari, the leader, himself. "Did I not make myself clear? You're joining, I wasn't asking". The other boy deadpanned, no emotion on his face. Hide groaned and let his head fall back on the couch. "Have I no say in this?" He mumbled.

"Hn". Was his answer. Scoffing, he raised his head. "I don't want to, it's too much work". Hibari narrowed his eyes, and Hide almost instantly regretted his words. Those grey eyes had a storm brewing inside. "I will not be repeating myself". He reached for his tonfas and went to stand up. "Jesus! Dude! Stop with the tonfas, I think I'm already bruising". He flailed his arms in a panic. Hibari stopped and lowered his weapons.

"Fine... I'll join, but don't expect me to be some kind of errand boy". He crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. It was then that he saw Reborn wave at him. He had a weird smile on his face. Hide huffed and turned away from the window. _Freaking baby, with his unnerving smile. _Hibari said nothing and continued checking through some papers on his desk.

And so, time passed, and school was almost over.

Hibari got up without a word and walked past Hide. "Follow me". With that, he exited the room and disappeared. Hide rolled his eyes and got up, following after him. He walked behind him until they reached the gym. Hibari slid open the doors and Hide peaked over his shoulder. The hall was filled with students, but what caught his eye was the middle. Mochida was standing there, full kendo gear on, and waiting for something.

Shifting his eyes over the crowd, Hide stopped on Kyoko. Sliding between Hibari and the door, he walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around. "Hide!" A smile appeared on her face when she saw who it was. "Hey there". He greeted. He noticed there was another girl next to her and he nodded in her direction. She nodded back. He turned back to Kyoko. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked her, one hand on his hip.

Her brows furrowed. "You don't know?" She tilted her head in confusion. Hide shook his head in return. "I was in detention the whole day". He explained and Kyoko let out a silent 'oh'. "Your brother". The other girl spoke up and Hide turned to her. "Mochida challenged him to a duel for Kyoko's honor". Hide blinked in surprise. "What... wow...". He didn't know how to react to that information, so he just shook his head and walked back to where Hibari was.

He saw he was leaning on a wall. "Did you know about this?" He asked him as he came closer. "Hn". Hide groaned at his reply. "Is 'hn' the only answer in your vocabulary? Aren't you older than me? Shouldn't you know how to say more than that?" Hibari narrowed his eyes at that. "Omnivore...". He said. Hide grimaced at that. "Omnivore... is that my nickname now? Aren't you moving too fast there, buddy?" Not noticing the growing annoyance in the other's stormy eyes, he shook his head and turned away.

"And now, my brother is fighting and you didn't even feel the need to tell me". Thankfully, he heard the swish before the other could land a hit on him. Shifting his body to the side, he narrowly missed a glinting tonfa. "Stop it with the surprise attacks, for the love of God!" He complained as he stepped away from the, now, clearly annoyed boy. "You're annoying". He heard the older boy say. Rolling his eyes, he huffs out a laugh. "I'm glad it bothers you". No other words were exchanged between them.

Time passes and Tsuna finally shows up.

Satisfied with his appearance, Mochida explained the details of the match to him. He said that if he managed to get one point in ten minutes, he wins, but if he doesn't, Mochida wins. "And the prize is...". Mochida turned around and pointed. "...Sasagawa Kyoko!" The girl in question had a shocked expression on her face. Hide grit his teeth at the display. "Despicable pig... saying it like Kyoko is just a thing to be won". Hibari side-glanced at him and hn'd.

"Tsuna!" Someone yelled and threw a kendo sword at the said boy. Hide looked at the boy. Yamamoto Takeshi, a baseball player and the school's idol. The girls always fawned over him. Tsuna caught the sword and barely managed to block a hit from Mochida, but it made the sword fly out of his hands and he fell down. Scrambling to his feet, he started running around, barely dodging Mochida's hits.

Mochida managed to land a hit on the back of his leg and he fell down. Mochida raised his swords, prepared to strike, but a yell made him falter. "Sawada, you can do it!" Kyoko yelled from within the crowd. Hide pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "Tsuna, kick his ass!" He raised a fist in the air, making Tsuna awkwardly smile. Just as Hide thought Tsuna had enough motivation, he heard the familiar sound of a bullet being fired from above.

Eyes snapping wide, he started pushing through the crowd to reach Tsuna. But it was already too late. Tsuna's body slumped as it hit the floor. "Not again...". Hide whispered as he watched his brothers still body. Then, as if nothing happened, Tsuna got up and his clothes ripped. A small orange flame was on his forehead. Something tugged at Hide's heart as he watched the small flame shine brightly, so brightly...

It felt familiar, but he didn't know from where.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tsuna lunged at Mochida. The latter raised his sword and slammed it on Tsuna's head. To his surprise, it snapped right in half. He tackled Mochida to the ground and started ripping his hair out. The judge raised the flag and declared Tsuna the winner. The whole gym started cheering and yelling. The flame on Tsuna's forehead disappeared and Kyoko walked over to him.

Hide was about to congratulate him, but when he saw his brother blushing, he decided he won't interrupt. "Not going to him?" Hibari suddenly spoke up as he pushed off the wall. Hide shook his head with a fond look on his face. "Nah, I'll talk to him once I get home". It was then that he remembered he forgot his bag at the D.C. office. "Damn, gotta get my bag". He slipped past Hibari without another word.

As he exited the gym hall, he noticed a foreign looking boy with silver hair. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he observed the boy. The said boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey!" Hide called out as he approached him. The boy whipped around and as his eyes met Hide's, they widen in surprise. "What the hell do you want?" His expression changed to anger as his brows furrowed.

"Are you new here?" He was now a few feet away from the boy. The said boy scoffed. "What's it to you?" He snarled. Hide grimaced at the boys behavior. "Calm down, what's your name?" He asked the fuming boy. The silver boy squinted his eyes in suspicion, before he decided to answer. "Gokudera Hayato... you're Sawada Hideyoshi, right?" The question surprised Hide. Why did the boy know his name? The question bounced around in his head. He tried to think of a reason.

Then in dawned on him. Filled with new-found anger, he stomped his way over to Gokudera and grabbed him by the collar. "Is this Reborn's doing?" Gokudera grabbed his wrist, prepared to remove it from the collar, but found he couldn't shake it off. Surprised at Hide's strength, he froze. "Answer me". He heard the boy whisper. "Yes! Yes it is!" He exclaimed and found himself on the ground.

"That diabolical baby...". Hide clenched his fists. "What the hell does he want?!" Gokudera flinched at the sudden outburst from him. This wasn't what they described the younger twin as! Not at all! He was totally different in person! Without another word, Hide spun on his heel and stomped away, leaving Gokudera on the ground, confused as to what just happened.

Hide reached the D.C. office and walked inside. He wasn't surprised to find Hibari already there. "Fighting is prohibited on school grounds". He heard the boy say, but he ignored him and grabbed his bag, planning on going home. He already got so used to hearing the clink of tonfas, that he instinctively spun on his feet and dodged an incoming hit. "I've got no time for this. I'm leaving". He said and slipped out of the door, disappearing down the hallways.

Hibari was left in the room, already planning ways to bite him to death the next time he sees him.

He reached his home and walked in, kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs. He already expected Reborn to be in the room with Tsuna. "Baby, you've got a lot to explain". Reborn tilted his fedora down. "Sit down, we were waiting for you". Throwing his bag on a nearby chair, Hide plopped down next to Tsuna.

He knew something very weird was going on, but he didn't expect the answer he got from Reborn.

"Tsuna is to be the tenth-generation boss of the Vongola Family". Reborn declared.

And at that moment, something inside Hide started cracking open.

"No way". He deadpanned. "There's no way in hell that he's gonna do that!" He grabbed Tsuna's wrist. "I won't allow that!" He moved in front of Tsuna, shielding him from Reborn's view. "That is not up to you to decide". Reborn replied with all seriousness.

"Then who decides that, if I, his freaking family, don't?!" Reborn looked up. "The ninth-generation boss ordered me to train Tsuna to inherit his seat". Hide gripped Tsuna's wrist tighter, afraid to let go of him. "He has no right to do that, we're not involved with him in any way!" He growled out, eyes flashing dangerously. Reborn glanced at him. "He has every right". Hide, annoyed beyond reason, glared at Reborn.

"Well, if that's the case, you can tell him he can shove his rights up his fucking ass!" He sneered the sentence out, words dripping with venom. A second later, Reborn had a gun pointed at his head. "Watch your mouth, going up against him can end in war, and we don't want that...". He trailed off, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "...do we now?" He finished, pulling the safety off. Hide growled, teeth flashing.

Tsuna reached a hand and placed it on Hide's shoulder. "Hide, calm down". Reborn watched in silence as the said boy almost immediately calmed down. The fierce look in his eyes disappearing as he met his brothers gaze. A soft look appeared on his face, making him look his age. Making him look like the 14-year-old he is. Reborn clicked the safety on and the gun transformed back into a chameleon.

_That kind of loyalty is rare in the mafia world... he's like a guard dog ready to bite anyone who comes close to his master. _Reborn though as he observed the twins. One meek and clumsy, who can't speak up for himself. The other, aggressive and overprotective, always defending his older brother. They are twins, but so different at the same time. Reborn reached into his back pocket and grabbed a paper. "This is the Vongola family tree". Tsuna extended his hand and took the paper, bringing it closer so Hide can also see it.

"The first boss retired and settled in Japan, so the two of you are direct descendants". Hide frowned as he looked at the name before theirs. Iemitsu Sawada. "Then why must Tsuna be the one? Why can't I take his place? Or even better, why can't our 'father' take the seat?" He sneered the word 'father'. Reborn noticed the obvious dislike in his tone. _Damn it Iemitsu, what have you done to this family? _"Iemitsu is already the leader of a separate organization under Vongola, he can't be two at the same time". Reborn replied.

Hide let out a humorless laugh. "That's expected... His work always was and always will be more important than his family". Shaking his head, he looked at Reborn. "What about me? Is there a reason I can't take Tsuna's place?" Reborn had hoped he forgot about that. "There is... Tsuna is the older twin, its his birthright... Although, there is a way for you to take the seat". He decided its best to not hide any secrets from them. "Well? Spit it out". Annoyed, Hide demanded.

"You won't like it". Hide narrowed his eyes in return. "Get on with it!" He growled out, but quietened down when Tsuna gripped his hand. "The only way for you to take the seat is... to get rid of the candidate that comes before you". Tsuna inhaled sharply and shuddered at the revelation. Hide's expression turned stone hard. He blinked once, then twice, before he glanced at Reborn.

"You... you mean... I have to... to kill my brother?" He mumbled, repeating the words, not quite getting what Reborn was saying. Reborn felt slightly guilty that he had to be the one to reveal everything to them, but he quickly pushed the guilt aside.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying... Tsuna must die, and only then can you claim your seat". He explained. Hide's heart clenched in his chest, coldness seeping through the forming cracks inside his body.

_Tsuna..._

_Death..._

_Tsuna..._

_Death?_

_No..._

_**Crack. **_


	5. Some things go wrong

Yesterday's events never left Hide's mind. Tsuna is going to be the 10th boss of a mafia family, and Hide had no way of preventing that. What was he supposed to do with all that information? Their father never mentioned something like that, but it was no surprise. Iemitsu always was like that. Keeping secrets from his own family. Did he really have to involve them in something like that?

Is there no one else who can take the seat? But a 14-year-old child? Tsuna nonetheless! Iemitsu could have taken it, but his work is more important than the safety of his family, no surprise there. And that flame on Tsuna's forehead. Hide already saw that once, a long time ago. He even felt it, but it was ripped away from him before he could fully appreciate it. And he never felt the same.

He remembers it all now, the unexpected coldness that came because of the flame's disappearance. There were so many questions inside him, some he didn't dare ask. So many, yet he couldn't wrap his head around one.

With a heavy sigh escaping his lips, he sat up in his bed. It was still dark out, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Turning to the side, he glanced at the bedside clock. The number 5 was blinking back at him in burning red color. "5 AM? Great". Shifting his legs to the side, he touched the wooden floor with his feet. Even though he didn't have to get up so early, there was no way he could go back to sleep at this rate.

Tiptoeing to the bathroom, trying not to wake Tsuna up, he gently closed the door behind himself. Once he turned on the light, the brightness of it made him wince. Blinking his eyes to get used to the light, he looked into the mirror and the sight before him was of no surprise. His dark blond hair was messier than usual, and that's saying something. His skin was ashy from the lack of sleep and the eye bags under his eyes were dark.

The eyes were another thing. They were a feature of his that he hated most. The reason? They were exactly the same as Iemitsu's. The same amber shade that seemed to mock him every time he looked in the mirror. Gritting his teeth, he gripped the side of the sink, fingers clenching the ceramic. Why did this have to happen to him? To Tsuna? To their mother? What is he supposed to tell her? Nothing? Be the same as his father and have secrets?

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered, grief evident in the way he spoke the words. A sob echoed through the bathroom. "What am I gonna do?" Wrapping his arms around himself, he sat onto the marble floor. The tiles were burning cold on his exposed skin, but it didn't matter. At this moment, the only thing he felt, were his own thoughts eating at his mind. His lithe body shook with each sob that wrecked his body.

With his head bent forward, the tears slipped from his cheeks and slid down his arms. This wasn't how his life was supposed to go. He wanted to finish school, get into some kind of university and get a job after it. Maybe build a family of his own... get a dog... move to a peaceful town. But it was no use. It all went down the drain after the baby knocked on their door. He wanted to grow old with someone dear to him. Now, he may not even reach old age, may not even find someone to reach it with.

Even if he does, find someone, they would be in constant danger. He doesn't want to cause death to another person. He doesn't want to be the reason someone's life ends. It would kill him, he wouldn't be able to handle it. The lifeless eyes staring back at him, the warm blood leaving their body, making it grow cold and stiff. Leaving a pale corpse to stare back at him. Clamping a hand over his mouth, he scrambles to his feet and towards the toilet.

Last nights dinner ends up inside. He continues dry heaving long after his stomach grows empty. His throat constricts and relaxes over and over and over again.

The tears don't stop.

An hour later, the door of the bathroom opens. Relief flooded through Hide's body once he saw that Tsuna was still sleeping. Trailing his eyes over the room, he notices that Reborn's hammock was empty. Furrowing his brows, he looks the room over. Reborn was nowhere in sight. Shaking his head, he heads to his dresser and pulls out his uniform. Hastily putting it on, he grabs his bag and exits the room.

"Where are you going so early?" A squeaky voice asks from in front of him. Hide blinks and lowers his eyes. There he was, Reborn. "What's it to you?" Hide walked past him and headed down the stairs. "I am your tutor". The baby answers as it walks behind him. Hide stops in his tracks and raises a finger in the air. "Correction, you are Tsuna's tutor". He continues walking down.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he feels a weight on his right shoulder. Already knowing what it was, he doesn't turn to look. "Get off". He swipes at his shoulder, as if trying to get rid of a bug. The weight disappears. He hears a quiet click and stops. In front of him, Reborn had his gun pointed at him. "I won't repeat myself again". The fedora was lowered, casting a shadow across his face.

"Really?" Annoyed, Hide shoves his hands in his pockets. Reborn's little fingers shift and the safety is off. "Answer the question". There was no humor in his voice. Hide remains expressionless, and then his mouth opens. "What are you waiting for? Shoot me". Reborn's hand twitches, finger brushing over the trigger. _This boy... _He was taken aback at his words. The blond was serious about it. His eyes were glazed over, as if there was no hope left.

_I need him on Tsuna's side. _Reborn though as he watched the still boy. Hide tilted his head. "Just as I thought... Leave me alone". The boy said as he strode past the baby. Reborn spun on his heel and spoke up as Hide's fingers wrapped around the door knob. "Tell me or I'll shoot Tsuna". Hide froze in his tracks, fingers gripping the door knob. He whipped around and his bag fell on the floor with a thud.

_There's that look again. _Hide's eyes lit ablaze when Reborn mentioned Tsuna. _He's really protective about him... how peculiar. _Hide stomped over and stopped in front of him. "What did you say?" He gritted out through his teeth. Reborn clicked the safety on, but didn't pocket the gun. "You heard what I said". Hide's nostrils flared at his words. The boy was clearly angry.

"You can't do that, he's the heir". Reborn felt a small pang in his heart at Hide's words. The boy still didn't get how all of this worked. "He may be, but you are still alive". Hide's eyes snapped wide in realisation. He blinked his eyes and the anger disappeared. A moment later, a laugh escaped his lips. Reborn raised his brows in question. "What's so funny?" He squeaked out and Hide waved his arms in front of himself.

"Nothing, it's just...". He started and laughed again. "I just can't believe that all of you can stoop so low". He wiped at his eyes. A smile still on his face. _What's going on with him? What's up with that personality switch? "_It's hilarious how things turned out this way, isn't it?" There was an unsettling grin on his face. One too wide to look like it belongs there. "So fucking funny". He let out a chuckle and grabbed his bag.

"If mom or Tsuna ask where I am, tell them I have Disciplinary Committee meetings before school". With a small wave, he closed the door. Reborn was left standing in the hallway. "What was that?" He wondered out loud, confused by Hide's behavior. About 10 minutes after that, Nana woke up and went downstairs. She turned on the kitchen light and started washing the dishes.

"Good morning, mama". Reborn jumped on a nearby chair and greeted Nana. She turned around, a smile on her face. "Ara, Morning, Reborn". She greeted back and resumed her dish washing. 10 minutes later, she was finished. "Is something wrong, Reborn?" She asked in a concerned voice, a hand on her hip. Reborn shook his head. "There isn't... it's just something about Hide". Her eyes widen and something akin to grief flashes through her eyes.

"Oh, so you noticed". She sighed and pulled out a chair next to Reborn. He furrowed his brows. "Noticed?" He inquired. She nodded her head. "The mood swings and the personality changes? Hard to miss, right?" The baby nodded, Nana shook her head in sorrow. "I think I did something wrong, and that's why that happened". She intertwined her fingers on the table. Reborn shifted in his seat.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

Nana's lips trembled, before she started. "He...".

Hide reached the school and with a skip in his step, walked to the D.C. office. He knocked on the door and heard a quiet 'come in'. Swinging the door open, he went inside. "Morning, Hibari!" He chirped at him, a grin on his face. Hibari looked up from his papers with raised eyebrows. Hide chuckled and walked up to the desk. "Hibari, fight me". He placed a hand on the desk, the grin still on his face.

Hibari leaned back from his papers and observed the boy. _This omnivore... _He grabbed the tonfas from underneath the desk and stood up. "I will bite you to death". With that, he jumped across the table at Hide. Letting out a 'woah'. Hide ducked under him and spun around. "No fair, I didn't say start!" Wiping his invisible tear, he bent his knees and lunged forward. Hibari was surprised at his speed and barely managed to put a tonfa between them.

Hide's fist met his steel tonfa with an audible crack. Alarmed, Hibari looked at his tonfa, but it wasn't broken.

"He suddenly changed when he was younger". Nana managed to let the words out. "How so?" Reborn asked. "Well, he was maybe about five or six, but his whole personality switched. He was always so kind and happy, not that he isn't now, but he changed". She stopped and looked up in thought. "And? What happened?" Nana shook her head and resumed. "He was more reserved, only showing his emotions in specific situations, those situations revolving around Tsuna and I". Reborn nodded for her to continue.

"He started waking up screaming, crying, not being able to explain what was going on. Some days, he wouldn't eat or speak to us. Sometimes he would just snap at us and then later in the day apologize while crying". She faltered, a sigh escaping her lips. "It started getting normal for me to get calls from school, them telling me my sweet boy assaulted someone in school". She wiped under her eye, where a visible wet mark was.

"So I did the only thing I could in that situation, I tried to get help". Reborn was carefully listening to everything she was telling him, wondering where all this was leading to. "I went to counseling with him, it didn't help, I went to the psychiatrist with him, they told me he had some kind of trauma from when he was younger". Reborn felt the puzzles go into place. "And then, when nothing seemed to give me answers, I booked an appointment with a doctor".

"I took him and Tsuna, and when we got there, she told me to leave her alone with Hide for a moment. That moment turned into an hour and that hour turned into two". She dropped her head into her arms. "Since I was worried, I went inside and Hide was in the corner, trembling and crying. Tsuna ran past my legs and once he hugged Hide, he calmed down". She sobbed, her body shaking.

"The doctor told me we needed to have a serious discussion, so I asked a nurse to watch Tsuna and Hide for a moment". Reborn knew where this was going to. "When we sat down, she told me the truth... my baby... my sweet little Hide...". She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"Was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder".

Hibari raised his eyes and looked in front of him. There he was, Hide, raising a clearly broken fist in the air.

His lips curling up into a dangerous grin.


	6. People break on the inside

AN: Warning, suicide thoughts!

* * *

This was a feeling that was very familiar to him. One that was always present. It constantly changed, but it was still there. It had different forms, invoking different emotions... but at the end of the day, he always felt it.

He felt utter and complete loss of control.

It was like a part of him wasn't really a part of him. A piece different from the rest. One that he didn't control. One that wasn't always active, but when it is, it creates chaos... it makes him create chaos. He hated it. To not be able to control his own life. He absolutely _detested_ it.

And now, when he looks at Hibari, he sees the confused look in his eyes. But he can't stop it.

So he swings and swings, the bones in his fist breaking. He was supposed to feel pain, but he only felt dullness. Hibari's head whips to the left as Hide's fist connects with his jaw. The tonfas were knocked away a while ago, lying uselessly under their feet.

There was a moment of hesitation, when Hide's fists stopped an inch from Hibari's cheek. The latter wasn't moving, back glued to the office wall. Hide felt something eating at him from the inside. What is this? He would ask, but no answer came. It made him feel disgusted. The grin slipped from his face, and blankness took its place. He released his hold on Hibari's collar and took a wobbly step back.

He didn't notice Hibari pushing off the wall, instead, he felt the cold steel of the tonfa. As he fell down, pain exploded on the right side of his body. "Omnivore, what is the meaning of this?" His words pierced through Hide's mind. He raised his head as a breath left his lips. "Hib... Hibari". The words got caught is his throat. He swallowed, throat painfully constricting.

"I asked you a question". His steely eyes pinned him in place, tonfa pointing at his throat. As Hide tried to shift to the side, he leaned on his hand. He let out a painful gasp and raised his hand from the ground. He brought it closer to his face, and grimaced. It was bright red and pulsating. Gritting his teeth, he looked to the side, escaping Hibari's gaze.

"I won't repeat myself again". He had nothing to say to him, so he stayed quiet. Not liking how he was ignoring him, Hibari came closer and forced Hide to look at him. The cold tip of the tonfa touched his chin and moved his head. There was a conflicted look on Hide's face. Eyes flashing with different kinds of emotions.

"I have no intention of telling you". Hibari was taken aback, since he didn't expect an answer to come from him. He masked his surprise with a 'hn' and brought his tonfa back. "Get up and go to the nurse's office". He ordered while turning away from Hide, going back to his desk. The door slammed shut before he even sat down in the chair.

"Damn it!" Hide growled out as he raced through the school hallways. Thank God there was nobody around him. He slammed open the door to the roof and ran up the stairs. Once he opened the last door, relief flushed through his body as a light breeze ruffled his hair. The morning sun brightness made him raise a hand in front of himself to block it out. It peeked through his fingers.

"What am I doing?" He whispered out loud as he neared the fence. His fingers gripped the fence and he ignored the throbs of pain rushing through his broken fist. The town seemed so small from up there, the people even smaller. As he leaned his forehead on the fence, a simple question ran through his mind. _Do I do it?_

It would be so easy to do it, just climb up and let go. Simple, right? He was sick of feeling like this. He couldn't handle it anymore, the feeling that something inside him was missing. There was nothing big enough to replace it... nothing. When Reborn came, and told them the truth, told them their fate, he felt even worse.

The hold inside him just kept getting bigger and bigger, cracking him open from the inside. Until, one day, he would explode. If he ended things here, death would be instant, he wouldn't feel any pain. It all seemed so easy, so tempting to do, but he knew. Nothing is ever easy.

If he did it, what of Tsuna? What of his mother? Tsuna would be devastated to lose his twin, to lose _a part of himself. _And mother? Sweet mother? She would blame herself even more. She already thought she was at fault for his illness, but she wasn't, _he _was. If he did it, she would have a mental breakdown and blame herself for the rest of her life.

Blame herself for something she had no part in.

A chuckle left his lips as his shoulders started shaking. Louder and louder, his laughter got, almost to an obnoxious level. Mouth wide open, eyes wide open. If anyone saw him, they would say he was a lunatic. His laughter continued, gradually growing softer and softer, until small sobs shook his lithe frame.

His fingers let go of the fence, the palms of his hands sliding over the wires. Knees hit the concrete ground at the same time his tears did. "It hurts...". He sobbed out, gasps leaving his body. "It hurts... not knowing what to choose". He wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want to hurt them... but keeping them happy...". His throat closed up and he couldn't finish his sentence out loud.

Instead, inside his mind, the rest of the sentence plagued him.

_I don't want to hurt them... but keeping them happy... would make me __**break.**_

_Make me __**break, break, break... break.**_

_**Crack.**_

"Bipolar Disorder?" Reborn repeated after Nana. She nodded and wiped the tears on her face. "The doctor said she never met or heard of a child having it at such a young age. She explained that his outbursts mostly focused on two emotions...". She stopped and sniffed.

"Which two?" He found himself asking, even though he already knew. Did he want to confirm his suspicions? He didn't really know... Nana raised her face and her teary eyes bore into his beady ones. "Anger and sadness". At her words, the hitman lowered his fedora. How convenient... the two emotions people have the least control over... he has even less. This is further proof that he is not fit for the seat of the 10th boss.

"Where did Hide go? When I woke up, he wasn't at home". Nana quickly changed the subject, wiping the last remaining wetness on her cheeks. She is a strong woman. The baby deducted. To raise two kids without a husband, that needs strength, and she has plenty of that. "He joined the Disciplinary Committee yesterday, he forgot to tell you". A surprised look flashed across Nana's face.

"Oh? He did? That's great!" She clasped her hands together, a smile appearing on her face. "How so?" Reborn found himself asking. Why did she seem so happy? "He never had any interests in anything, no sport, no hobby, so I'm overjoyed he found something he can enjoy". She wasn't lying. Her eyes were shining with happiness, the previous pain erased from existence.

"Really? What did he do in his spare time?" Nana furrowed her brows in thought. "He followed Tsuna around, intent on never letting him out of sight. I used to find it so cute how he was always running after him". She let out a sigh. That peaked Reborn's interest. "Used to?" She nervously shifted on her seat.

"After he was diagnosed, I found myself feeling sad as I looked at him run after Tsuna". Her hands clenched on top of the table. "I don't know why, but this weird feeling washed over me, even now I get it when I look at them. A single thought always accompanied that feeling. _Why does he look like the act of being alive pains him_?" Reborn was taken aback at her words.

Come to think of it, sometimes, Hide does look like he carries the burden of the world on his lithe shoulders. A sorrowful expression on his face, one that does not belong on the face of a 14-year-old. "I wouldn't worry too much about him". He hated lying to the kind woman, but he needed to. She couldn't find out the truth.

She didn't need to know that her son is on the verge of breaking.

An hour passed since he got on the roof. A painful hour. His throat felt raw from crying. His eyes were probably red from all the tears. His fist looked even worse than before. With a dejected sigh, he stood up from the ground. He slowly walked through the, now, filled hallways. The D.C. armband on his arm made the students part from his way. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, wincing as he moved it the wrong way.

The nurse office was around the corner. As he rounded the corner, he hit something solid and stumbled a few steps back. "Watch where you're going". He grumbled and walked pass them. "You didn't go to the nurse office". He stopped in his tracks when he heard Hibari. Turning around, he was met with cold steel eyes. "I'm going now, happy?" Without another word, he stomped away.

As he walked, he heard footsteps behind him. "Don't follow me". He reached the nurse office and slid open the door. He let out a sigh when he saw that the nurse wasn't there. "It's empty". He heard Hibari from behind him. "I have eyes". Hibari stayed quiet and pushed him inside. "H-Hey, what the hell?!" Hide spluttered as the older boy closed the door behind them.

"Sit down". Hide huffed, but listened anyway. He plopped on a nearby chair and grumbled something under his breath. He watched as Hibari opened various cabinets. He pulled out a white container and closed the cabinet. Promptly turning around, he walked up to Hide. "Your hand". No expression was on his face when he said that. Hide pulled out his hand from his pocket and extended it towards Hibari.

Silently taking it in his, he turns it over and inspects the damage. Without a warning, multiple cracks are heard as Hibari snapped the bones back in place. "Ow! Damn it! Give me a warning next time!" Hide ripped his hand away and cradled it to his chest. "Jesus!" Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Your hand". He repeated his previous words. Taking a deep breath and sighing out, Hide reluctantly extended his hand again.

Opening the white container, Hibari took out a bandage. He turned Hide's hand palm up and started securing the bandage around it. Placing his elbow on a table, Hide leaned his head on the palm of his other hand and observed Hibari. _He has no reason to do this. _"Why are you doing this?" He found himself asking. Hibari said nothing as he wrapped the bandage. Securing the bandage with a medical tape, he looked at Hide.

"You're part of the Disciplinary Committee". _Valid reason, so he's not mad? _"Still? Aren't you going to kick me out after what I did?" Hibari packed the remaining part of the bandage back into the box and put it back into the cabinet. "Hn". _Nice answer. _Hide heard the bell ring, signaling that classes are starting. "Skipping classes is forbidden, leave or I'll bite you to death". Hearing the familiar click of tonfas, Hide scrambled to his feet.

"I don't have my bag!" He spluttered, prepared to defend himself. A moment later, something hard hit him in the chest. He flailed around to catch it. Turns out it was his bag. Hibari brought it with him. "Don't litter my office with your stuff". Without further ado, he exited the nurse office. Running a hand through his messy hair, Hide let out a sigh. "Better get to class". He also exited the nurse office and closed the door behind himself.


	7. UPDATE

For private reasons, I will be discontinuing this story.


End file.
